


All For You

by Astia_Aoi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astia_Aoi/pseuds/Astia_Aoi
Summary: Seorang Omega yang selalu dipandang rendah dan seorang Alpha yang sempurna. Namun, dibalik semua itu ada sisi lain dari diri mereka. Dua sisi yang berbeda namun, menyatukan mereka.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDhanik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDhanik/gifts).



****

**Desclaimer:** _Penulis (tokoh di dalamnya semua milik penulis)_

 **Pair:** _Takano Ryuuga x Calvin 'Newt' Alcarique_

 **Genre :** _Romance,Hurt/Comfort,_ , humor, _OMEGA_ VERSE

 **Warning:** _AU (Alternate Universe), YAOI, typo(s), EYD tidak sempurna._ **APABILA ADA YANG MEMPERMASALAHKAN APA YANG TELAH DITULIS DI ATAS MAKA AKAN KAMI ABAIKAN….^-^**

" **IF YOU DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ , DON'T ANY BASHING, DON'T PLAGIARIZED, NO FLAME!"**

 **Author:** _Astia Aoi and Nathan Ryuu_

**-o0o-**

_ Omegaverse _ _, dunia di mana manusia digolongkan atau dibagi ke dalam tiga strata Alpha (α), Beta (β), dan Omega (ω). Tiga strata yang kemudian menentukan kedudukan tiap orang dalam masyarakat layaknya sekelompok serigala. Alpha atau Top of the tier, golongan tertinggi di atas dua lainnya. Beta atau Middle tier (common people), golongan yang berada di tengah-tengah, Beta umumnya memiliki posisi dan profesi di bawah Alpha, langka sekali mereka menembus profesi-profesi yang didominasi oleh Alpha. Keberadaan beta dapat menetralisir ketegangan yang dihasilkan oleh feromon omega yang dapat mempengaruhi Alpha. dan terakhir, Omega atau Bottom tier, (the third-class people), golongan terendah di antara keduanya. karena hal itulah para omega yang dapat dikatakan 'langka' selalu mengalami banyak hal yang tidak menyenangkan, seperti di bully, dilecehkan, bahkan dianggap tidak berguna._

**-o0o-**

Tokyo, salah satu kota terbesar di Jepang, gedung-gedung pencakar langit memenuhi kota tersebut. Orang-orang berlalu lalang tak memperhatikan sekitar dan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Pria bersurai _blonde_ berdiri tepat di depan gedung tertinggi dan terbesar di sana. Ia menghela nafas lalu masuk ke dalam gedung, dengan penuh percaya diri ia berjalan melewati orang-orang yang menatapnya bingung. Bingung? ah tentu saja ia adalah orang baru di kantor itu.

Pria itu kini sudah tiba di depan kantor sang direktur, setelah menyiapkan mentalnya ia mengetuk pintu dan menunggu ijin masuk dari sang empunya. tak lama sang 'bos' mengijinkannya masuk. Pria itu masuk lalu menutup kembali pintu itu, membungkuk sekilas mengikuti tata krama di negara itu.

"Selamat pagi tuan, saya Calvin Alcarique, anda bisa memanggil saya Calvin. saya adalah asisten anda yang baru. Salam kenal."

Direktur Pemasaran Nagashika Trading Corp, Takano Ryuuga mendongak menatap sosok yang baru melangkah masuk ke ruangannya yang luas. Mata elangnya segera menscanning pria _blonde_ yang hadir di depan meja. Tampak rapuh dan lemah. Apakah benar demikian?

"Ahh, Calvin. Pegawai pindahan dari divisi Amerika Latin," Ryuuga segera meletakkan pena _Parker_ yang ia pegang. Ia mengganti duduknya menjadi bersandar santai dengan jari saling terkait di depan dagu.  "Apa perjalananmu nyaman? Bukankah pesawatmu _landing_ semalam? Dan pagi ini kau langsung ke sini? Luar biasa," puji Ryuuga sambil terus meneliti Calvin dengan tatapan intimidasi. "Duduklah," Ryuuga menunjuk kursi di seberang.

Calvin tersenyum kecil, ia berjalan ke depan dan duduk di kursi tepat di depan sang atasan. Dengan badan yang duduk tegap ia menatap kedua mata sang bos dengan tenang. "Ya pesawat yang saya tumpangi memang baru lading semalam, tapi bukan berarti itu bisa menjadi alasan saya terlambat datang atau bahkan tidak datang sama sekali tuan," jawabnya tegas.

"Saya sadar akan tanggung jawab saya, ah lalu sebelum saya dipindah tugaskan ke sini, atasan saya di divisi Amerika Latin memberikan map tentang laporan selama empat bulan dari divisi saya dulu. Silahkan anda baca tuan," Calvin memberikan map biru yang dititipkan kepadanya, atasannya terdahulu adalah seorang _beta_ arogant yang memandang semua orang kecuali bosnya atau _alpha_ itu rendah.

Ryuuga menerima map tersebut. "Hummh..." matanya pun segera melahap beberapa lembar kertas berisi banyak angka yang tentu saja nominalnya tak bisa dianggap remeh. "Baguslah kalau kau berdedikasi pada pekerjaanmu," Ryuuga membenarkan kacamata minusnya dan kembali menatap Calvin. Dengan sekali endusan saja ia bisa tau pria _blonde_ di hadapannya ini tipe _omega_.

Yah, di dunia kerja, ia harus lekas mampu memprediksi posisi seseorang sesuai dengan jenisnya. Ia bisa katakan bahwa dirinya adalah _alpha_ murni. Itu ditandai dengan _beta_ pa orang-orang takut padanya, dan menaruh respek tinggi pada dirinya.  Dari remaja, Ryuuga sudah mempunyai kharisma _alpha_ murni. Mungkin darah _alpha_ itu menurun dari almarhum sang Ayah yang seorang guru kendo dan mempunyai Dojo sendiri di samping rumah mereka yang kini sudah tak digunakan.

Sedari dulu tak ada yang berani menjadi teman Ryuuga. Ia bagai tak terjangkau. Segala yang ia perbuat semuanya selalu sempurna, karena ia seorang perfeksionis. Namun, Ryuuga tidak peduli apakah ia mempunyai teman atau tidak, karena ia bisa mengandalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kembalilah ke ruanganmu, Calvin. Aku akan memanggilmu bila memerlukanmu," suara berat dan penuh wibawa itu memasuki pendengaran tuan _blonde_.

Setelah berbicara demikian, Ryuuga tak lagi menoleh ke Calvin, dan memilih menekuni map yang dibawa pemuda itu. Calvin menatap sejenak sang bos, sedikit ragu untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. Tapi, pada akhirnya ia harus mengatakannya juga.

"Tuan... ada satu hal yang sebenarnya harus saya sampaikan, satu minggu dari sekarang saya tidak bisa masuk dulu... karena itu adalah masa ' _Heat_ ' saya.... apa tidak masalah? saya bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugas saya dua kali lipat sebelum masa itu dan mungkin saya bisa mengerjakannya di rumah," ucapnya sedikit ragu.

Ya Calvin adalah _Omega_ murni, ia satu-satunya _omega_ di dalam keluarganya. Meskipun begitu itu bukan alasan dirinya untuk menjadi manusia yang lemah dan bisa dipandang rendah. Ia termasuk orang yang cerdas, teliti, dan rajin. Kalimat Calvin memaksa Ryuuga untuk menoleh kembali menatap Calvin. Matanya menyipit, menambah tajam bentuk mata tersebut.

"Seminggu, katamu?" nadanya meninggi meski dalam level yang wajar. "Besok tim ku sudah harus berangkat ke Nagoya untuk merebut tender di sana," Ujung bibir Ryuuga menurun ke bawah. "Kau tak boleh absen. Meski kakimu patah sekalipun, kau harus berangkat bersamaku dan yang lainnya. Mengerti?"  Kalimat Ryuuga adalah titah absolut. Bahkan aura absolut itu pun menguar mencekik Calvin.

"Sudah sana, kembalilah ke ruanganmu. Aku tak suka pegawai yang bermalas-malasan," sekali lagi Ryuuga mengusir Calvin. Ia butuh segera mempelajari dokumen yang diterima hari ini agar besok bisa sukses memenangkan tender besar.

Mendengar ucapan Ryuuga ia membelalakan kedua matanya, seminggu dalam masa _heat_ dan dikelilingi oleh para _Alpha_ dan _beta_? oh _damn_! mimpi buruk. Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar karena ada _supressan_ , obat untuk menekan masa _heat_ -nya dan mencegah menyebarnya pheromon miliknya ketika masa _heat_. Masalahnya adalah _supressan_ apapun tak mempan pada diri Calvin, tapi sepertinya mau tidak mau demi keprofesionalisme kerjanya ia harus melakukan apa yang dikatakan sang bos.

"Baiklah tuan, maaf jika apa yang saya katakan menyinggung anda. Saya permisi," ucapnya datar. Ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar menuju ruangannya, dia benar-benar tak habis pikir, sang atasan adalah absolute _Alpha_. Itu membuatnya sangat risih dan sedikit tak nyaman. "Semua _alpha_ sama saja ternyata.." gumamnya.

Sepeninggal Calvin, Ryuuga justru terpekur sejenak memikirkan ucapan si _blonde_ tadi. Masa _heat_? Apa maksudnya? Memangnya spesies apa _blonde_ itu? Oke, tuan _alpha_ ini memang tau Calvin jenis _omega_ yang artinya submisif. Tapi ia tak tau menahu mengenai masa _heat_ yang diucapkan Calvin tadi. "Dia pikir dia makhluk apa sampai harus menunggu masa _heat_. Pffttt! " dan ia pun kembali bekerja.

**-o0o-**

Pulang kantor, Ryuuga di dampingi sekretaris masuk ke mobilnya. Namun ia lekas menurunkan jendela begitu melihat Calvin berdiri di depan gedung, mungkin menunggu jemputan atau teman. "Calvin, jangan lupa besok kau harus berangkat. Aku tak mau mendengar alasan apapun, mengerti?"

Usai itu, tak menunggu Calvin merespon, jendela itu kembali naik menyembunyikan penumpangnya di dalam. Calvin yang sedari tadi berdiri menunggu sang kakak yang akan menjemputnya tertegun sejenak setelah mendengar ucapan sang bos, moodnya menurun seketika. Belum sempat ia menjawab ucapan sang bos, jendela mobilnya sudah ditutup begitu saja dan mobilnya pergi meninggalkan dia.

"Tsk, menyebalkan... jika dia bukan bos atau _alpha_ aku lempar dia ke laut...." gerutunya. "Memangnya dia tak tahu seperti apa masa _heat_ itu? gah... dasar _alpha_ bego!" Calvin benar-benar dalam mood paling jelek.

.

Malam hari di kediaman pribadinya selama ia tinggal di Jepang, Calvin menyiapkan semua keperluannya untuk berpergian dan menginap. Setelah selesai ia kembali membuka pekerjaan yang ia bawa ke rumah. Ketika itu ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah. "Kenapa data yang di sini berbeda dengan di lapangan?" gumamnya.

.

Sesampai di rumahnya yang besar, Ryuuga menyuruh sang sekretaris pulang dengan diantar sopir setelah wanita itu meletakkan beberapa map di ruang kerja si bos.  Sekretarisnya sempat merayu Ryuuga seperti biasanya dengan sengaja menempelkan dadanya ke Ryuuga dengan harapan bisa melelehkan sang Direktur.

Namun, Ryuuga sudah berikrar, bahwa ia tak ingin menyentuh satupun anak buahnya di kantor untuk urusan asmara. Ia tak mau dilemahkan dengan hal-hal demikian. Ia tak mau dijebak dengan percintaan antar karyawan. Oleh karena itu, ia hanya memandang dingin saja pada perempuan seksi itu hingga akhirnya sang sekretaris lelah dan pulang tanpa hasil. Lagi-lagi ia gagal merayu bosnya, demikian keluhan batinnya.

Malam menjelang, dan Ryuuga mulai menyiapkan berbagai barang untuk perjalanan bisnis besok. Mereka akan ke Nagoya sekitar tiga hari, selambat-lambatnya mungkin seminggu. Biasanya Ryuuga menugaskan anak buahnya untuk menggolkan tender. Namun, karena ini kelas kakap dan saingannya gila-gilaan, terpaksa Ryuuga sendiri yang turun ke lapangan agar CEO perusahaan puas akan kinerjanya.

Setelah ia selesai _packing_ , ia mandi dan kemudian sesudahnya langsung ke ruang kerja untuk kembali memeriksa berkas. 20 menit selanjutnya ia dibuat mengernyit heran menatap sebuah berkas. Angkanya tampak aneh dan tidak sinkron.  "Apa maksudnya ini?" gumamnya sambil mulai mempelajari lebih lanjut.

Calvin sama sekali tidak tidur karena terlalu fokus kepada pekerjaan dan map yang menurutnya bermasalah. Dibacanya berulang dan dipelajarinya dengan teliti. "ini, jumlah aset perusahaan yang tertera di map utama jumlahnya genap... Lalu di map yang dikerjakan sekertaris bos jumlahnya ganjil tapi lebih sedikit...." gumamnya sambil sesekali mengecek semua data itu di laptopnya.  
Dia menemukan beberapa keganjilan lain dari data laptopnya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuka map utama perusahaan yang dibuat oleh sekertaris sebelumnya. Ternyata dugaannya benar. "Aset perusahaan, sepertinya dijual oleh Wanita itu.... Tsk, aku harus melaporkannya pada tuan, tapi ini sudah malam...."

Calvin ragu apa dia harus melaporkannya sekarang juga atau besoknya. Tapi, hal ini adalah sesuatu yang penting yang tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. "Sudahlah, aku laporkan sekarang saja..." Akhirnya Calvin memutuskan untuk menelpon Ryuuga.

Ryuuga mendengar dengung bunyi ponselnya yang bergetar di meja. "Humm?" ia menatap ponsel itu lalu meraihnya. Tertera nama Calvin di layar. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan perusahaan untuk saling mencatat nomor masing-masing pegawai dari buku daftar pegawai.

"Ya, ini aku. Ada apa, Calvin?" ucap Ryuuga usai menggulirkan ikon tombol hijau ke samping.

“Maaf mengganggu, saya sedang mengecek data-data perusahaan dan menemukan beberapa hal yang ganjil dan tidak sinkron tuan,” ucap sang _blonde_ di seberang sana.

"Humm? Begitukah? Oke, kalau begitu kau datang ke rumahku dan kita bahas ini di rumahku," Ryuuga langsung membuat keputusan demikian. Menyuruh si _blonde_ datang ke rumahnya untuk mendiskusikan penemuan mereka akan kejanggalan data perusahaan.

"Calvin, jangan lupa bawa juga kopermu, siapa tau kau harus menginap di sini malam ini," lalu telepon disudahi tanpa menunggu persetujuan pihak seberang. Yah, begitulah kaum _alpha_. Tegas dan lugas. Kini Ryuuga menunggu anak buahnya datang. Ia akan menempatkan Calvin di kamar sebelah yang selalu tertata rapi karena tiap seminggu tiga kali ada petugas pembersih yang ia sewa, datang untuk mengurus rumahnya dari pagi hingga siang.

"Geez, dasar _alpha_... Seenaknya saja... Ini sudah malam, mana ada bus yang beroprasi... Huuuh.... Sepertinya aku panggil taxi saja..." gumamnya. Ia pun memasukan semua map dan laptopnya ke dalam tas kerjanya. Setelah itu ia menelpon taxi untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sang atasan, dia tidak mau disebut karyawan yang tidak profesional. Dia keluar rumah dengan membawa semua barang-barangnya, tak lupa ia mengunci semua pintu dan jendela. Tak lama taxi yang dia pesan datang. Calvin masuk dan sementara sang supir memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam bagasi, setelah itu Calvin mengatakan tujuannya.  
Tak lama dia sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah besar Ryuuga. Dia memencet bel pintunya menandakan jika ia sudah tiba di sana. Pintu dibuka Ryuuga. Si bos memakai celana dari bahan kaos tebal dan atasan berpotongan trendi dari bahan ringan, mencetak lekuk otot sang _alpha_.

"Cepat masuk dan bawa kopermu ke kamar pertama setelah menaiki tangga. Aku akan menunggumu di ruang kerja. Kau bisa tau dengan melihat nyala lampunya," titah Ryuuga sambil berjalan usai mengunci kembali pintu rumahnya. Kamar dan ruang kerjanya memang berada di lantai atas, sedangkan lantai bawah untuk ruang tamu, ruang tv, dapur dan gudang serta taman.  
Ryuuga melangkah ke dapur membiarkan Calvin naik sendiri ke atas, bermaksud membuatkan minuman hangat dan menghidangkan cemilan kecil seperti roti yang selalu siap tersedia dia kulkas.  Dia memang selalu mengisi kulkasnya dengan roti karena terkadang ada relasi yang bertandang sejenak di rumahnya. Harusnya dia memiliki pembantu. Atau paling tidak... istri?

Calvin masuk le dalam rumah besar Ryuuga, ia mengikuti titah sang _alpha_ , meski dalam hatinya ia menggerutu kesal. Ia menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamar pertama, ia menyimpan kopernya di samping kasur. Lalu mengambil beberapa map serta laptopnya.

“Ruangan yang lampunya masih menyala... _Simple_ banget intruksinya... Huft, sabar Calvin dia bosmu, semoga saja tak seperti si _beta_ arogan itu..." sambil bergumam ia berjalan menuju ruang kerja Ryuuga.

Ia mengetuk pintu, setelah mendengar jawaban ia langsung masuk dan membungkuk sedikit. "Tuan, saya menemukan beberapa keganjilan dari laporan ini..”

"Humm..." Ryuuga segera mempersilahkan Calvin mengambil duduk di hadapannya. "Kalau kau lapar atau haus, aku sudah menyiapkan susu hangat dan _shortcake_ ," tangannya menunjuk ke sebuah meja tak jauh dari mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Baiklah, kita bahas ini," ia pun membuka map miliknya. "Ayo kita cek bersama. Aku juga menemukan keganjilan beberapa angka yang cukup besar."

 Akhirnya dua jam lebih mereka memeriksa data perusahaan yang mencurigakan. Jelas terdapat perbedaan jumlah di beberapa file, dan kecurigaan Ryuuga tertuju pada satu orang, sekretarisnya. Calvin pun setuju mengenai dugaannya.

Lekas saja ia menyambar telepon dan menghubungi CEO, mengabarkan mengenai kebocoran uang perusahaan yang berpengaruh sedikit pada indeks saham mereka. Juga mengatakan bahwa ia menemukan oknumnya dan besok akan memecat oknum tersebut. Usai menelepon, Ryuuga memijat pelipisnya. Rautnya masih nampak tegang. Ia marah, kecewa dan tak menyangka ditusuk dari belakang begini.

Ryuuga menyandar lelah di kursinya, helaan nafas berat sesekali meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Ini benar-benar memalukan, dia yang perfeksionis, bisa kecolongan. Untunglah keanehan data hanya terjadi dalam minggu ini, dan ia menatap Calvin, pria bule yang sama telitinya dengan dirinya hingga bisa menemukan kejanggalan tersebut. Ryuuga patut berterimakasih pada Calvin. Ohh, mungkin besok ia bisa membelikan sebuah barang mahal sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Kita butuh tidur sekarang. Masalah sudah terpecahkan," titah Ryuuga sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berganti duduk di sofa ruang tersebut. "Makan dan minumlah dulu sebelum tidur. Ini masih jam satu dini hari."

Calvin mengangguk dia menatap sang bos, entah mengapa meski ia merasa kesal dengan semua tindakan Ryuuga ia merasa simpati kepada sang bos. "Tuan, jika mau saya buatkan susu atau coklat hangat agar tuan bisa beristirahat dengan rileks... Anda tunggu sebentar..." Tanpa menunggu tanggapan sang bos bahkan ia lupa jika di sana sudah ada susu dan cake tersedia Calvin pergi ke dapur. Ia mencari bahan-bahannya dan menemukan susu. "hmm... Susu hangat kalau begitu..." gumamnya.

Tak lama ia sudah kembali dengan segelas susu hangat di tangannya. Dia menyimpan gelas itu di meja Ryuuga, lalu ia mengambil susu dan _shortcake_ nya. "lebih baik kita berdua mengisi perut kita daripada stress..." ucapnya santai.

Ryuuga tak bisa mencegah anak buahnya yang baru melangkah ke dapur hanya untuk membuatkan dia segelas susu hangat. Padahal tadi dia sudah membuat susu untuk mereka berdua dan _shortcake_ nya juga. Ohh, mungkin karena susu yang ia buat tadi sudah dingin karena terabaikan selama dua jam.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ryuuga ketika menerima gelas hangat tersebut. 'HMFHH! Bau apa ini?' Ryuuga seketika menerima bau aneh yang menggelitik hidungnya. Baunya manis namun bukan seperti permen atau manisan lainnya. Manisnya beda. "Calvin, apa kau memakai parfum? " ia hanya ingin memastikan saja apa bau yang menyesak hidungnya ini. Kadang samar, kadang pekat.  Apa itu sebenarnya?

Calvin yang sedang santai sambil meminum susunya tersedak mendengar Ryuuga bertanya tentang bau yang tibaa-tiba saja muncul. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya lalu ia menghirup udara dan badannya. ' _damn,_ masa _heat-_ ku sudah mulai...' batinnya panik. Kepanikannya pun tak luput dari ekspresi dan gerak geriknya, ia bernafas lebih cepat dari biasanya, matanya bergulir ke kanan dan kiri, serta bibirnya yang bergetar, tak terlewatkan keringat dingin yang muncul di keningnya.

"Ti-tidak tuan... a-aku tidak memakai parfum apapun... i-ini adalah... anoo... saya sudah memasuki... memasuki masa ' _heat_ ' saya... karena.. karena itulah ada bau yang muncul dari tubuh saya... _etto_ , saya permisi tuan..." ucapnya panik.

Ia berdiri dari kursi dan berusaha berjalan dengan normal keluar dari ruang kerja Ryuuga, tapi belum sampai ia ke pintu tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin bergetar, tak bsa menahan berat tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh begitu saja.

TAPP!

Tangan Ryuuga sudah menahan tubuh Calvin sebelum pria itu benar-benar menyentuh lantai. "Heh, Calvin!" panggil Ryuuga agar keras karena kaget. "Kau ini kenapa?" ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Calvin. Namun, efeknya... indera penciuman Ryuuga makin dipenuhi bau manis aneh itu dan ia sendiri seolah mabuk.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah membopong Calvin ke kamarnya. Iya, itu tidak salah arah, kok. Kakinya sungguh melangkah ke kamar miliknya sendiri, bukan kamar tamu yang sedianya bakal dipakai si _blonde_. Perlahan ia meletakkan Calvin di pembaringan. Menatap pemuda _blonde_ itu sedang terengah-engah dengan keringat membanjir.

"Cal...vin?"  Tangan Ryuuga terjulur dan mengelus peluh di dahi Calvin, lalu turun hingga ke leher. Apakah Ryuuga terkena hipnotis? Kenapa ia merasa pria di ranjangnya itu begitu menarik? Ada apa ini?

Calvin tak bisa memprotes ketika Ryuuga membopongnya, bahkan ia tak menyadari ia dibawa ke mana oleh sang bos. Ia terengah merasakan jika suhu tubuhnya semakin memanas. Ia menatap Ryuuga dan merasakan sentuhannya.

"Tu-tuan... ini, kamar siapa?" ia baru menyadari jika ini bukan kamar tamu yag telah disiapkan oleh Ryuuga. "I-ini kamar anda tuan?" tanyanya panik. Calvin berusaha mendudukan dirinya dan turun dari kasur, ia mendorong tubuh Ryuuga menjauh. Bagaimana pun ia belum siap jika harus ' _mating_ ' sekarang. apalagi dengan seorang _alpha_ yang baru saja ia kenal.

"Tu-tuan biarkan saya kembali ke kamarku, saya sudah masuk ke masa ' _heat_ '... kumohon, anda juga menjauh dari saya..." Calvin menatap kedua mata Ryuuga dengan sedikit tegas dan galak-meski ga berhasil-ia kembali berjalan perlahan menuju pintu.

SRETT!

"Mau kemana, hah?" Ryuuga telah sigap menjangkau lengan Calvin dan menyentakkan tubuh lemas Calvin hingga tuan _omega_ terhuyung dan berhasil direngkuh sang _alpha_. "Aku tak tau kenapa, tapi baumu enak sekali. Aku harus cari tau ini," Ryuuga menghempaskan tbh yang lebih kecil darinya ke kasur kembali. Ia langsung saja menyerang leher Calvin. Leher itu ia gigit gemas seolah sedang berperan ala Vampire. Tangannya sibuk melucuti pakaian Calvin dan meraba apapun milik si _blonde_.

"Oummchh... rrmmghh... hormmchh..." bau itu terasa makin menyengat dan menggugah berahi. Apa ini? Ajaib sekali Ryuuga sampai lepas kendali begini!  
Dalam seumur-umur ia menjadi makluk mesum tersembunyi, ia tak pernah merasa seberahi sekarang. Bahkan rasanya beda saat ia mengencani top model eropa ketika ia melawat ke Paris. Calvin memabukkan, membuatnya ketagihan ingin terus dan terus menyentuh.

Kini tangan Ryuuga telah bertengger di puting Calvin, memilin benda mungil berwarna merah muda pucat itu hingga mengeras. Sedangkan leher Calvin telah berhias beberapa tanda teritorial milik Ryuuga. Calvin yang belum siap dengan semua yang terjadi memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga meski itu adalah hal yang percuma karena bagaimanapun tenaga sang _Alpha_ jauh lebih kuat dari _omega_. Calvin melengkungkan badannya ketika Ryuuga memainkan _nipple_ -nya.

"Hyaaah tuan hentikan! kumohon tuan! biarkan saya kembali ke kamar..." Calvin kembali mendorong tubuh Ryuuga. Ia terengah, jika saja ia tidak dalam masa _heat_ , ia memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk mendorong sang _alpha_. Namun, keadaan tak berpihak kepadanya, tubuhnya yang sedang masa _heat_ tentu saja memperlemah dirinya. Calvin berharap jika Ryuuga melepasnya, jika pun ia melakukan hubungan 'intim dengannya Calvin berharap Ryuuga tak mengikatnya dengan cara menggigit kelenjar feromon pada lehernya.

"Ryuuga-sama... kumohon hentikan, saya belum mau melakukan ' _mating_ ' dengan siapa pun...! saya belum mau mengandung benih siapapun untuk sekarang!" protesnya. Calvin benar-benar merasa terpojok, ia masih berusaha mendorong dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Ryuuga.

"Benih?" Ryuuga menjedakan aksinya sejenak. Senyum diagonal segera ia pamerkan. "Maksudmu... kau bisa hamil?" Ryuuga tergelak sinis. Rupanya ia tak percaya jika ada _omega_ jenis bisa hamil. Padahal lelaki. Yang Ryuuga ketahui hanyalah hirarki _alpha_ _beta_ dan _omega_ saja, tanpa embel-embel _heat_ atau hamil.

"Bercandamu berlebihan, Calv, meski itu untuk alasan agar aku melepaskanmu, hahah! Sayang sekali, aku sudah telanjur berahi," ia pun kembali menjajah tubuh Ryuuga. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas rasa ngilu pada penis ini, Calv. Bolehkah kupanggil begitu?"

Dan kini tangan Ryuuga meraih benda di selatan Calvin. Meremasnya gemas, kemudian memaksa benda itu keluar dari sangkar kainnya. "Tubuhmu jauh lebih jujur daripada mulutmu, humh!" Ryuuga mendengus sinis. Ia terus mendominasi Calvin. Well, jangan remehkan kekuatan _alpha_. Terlebih lagi _alpha_ yang sedang masa birahi.

Calvin menatap Ryuuga kesal, ia merasa jika _alpha_ didepannya ini bodoh atau emang polos. Tsk, di dunia _Omega_ verse mana mungkin ada orang yang tak tahu tentang _mating_ dan _heat_. "Nnghhh... Kau benar-benar bodoh tuan, akh di dunia ini _omega_ bisa hamil, baik itu Laki-laki atau perempuan!!" ucapnya kesal ditengah-tengah usahanya melepaskan diri.

"Ryuuga-sama, kumohon hentikan, kalau kau tak tahu tentang ini, lebih baik cari tahu dulu..." tanpa sengaja celah ia temukan, ia menendang perut Ryuuga. "Maafkan aku tuan... Tapi, aku benar-benar belum siap..." Calvin menatap Ryuuga antara takut dan marah. "Aa-aku minta maaf..." Calvin mengerang pelan dan segera berjalan cepat ke pintu, membukanya meski dengan usaha yang sulit karena tangannya yang bergetar.

Ryuuga tak sempat mencegah Calvin yang melarikan diri. Kalah cepat rupanya. Mungkin karena tendangan tadi memperlambat daya refleksnya. Tuan _alpha_ pun terengah di tepi kasurnya memandang buruannya lari. Seiring kepergian Calvin, kesadarannya juga mulai kembali, dan logika kembali memenuhi benaknya.  "Apa tadi yang kulakukan?" ia meremas rambutnya yang basah keringat. "Kenapa aku begitu terangsang pada Calvin?"

Perlahan ia bangkit dan menutup pintunya, agar ia tak dikuasai hawa napsu kembali. Tau sendiri, kan _beta_ pa pria _alpha_ satu ini terlalu arogan untuk menunjukkan libidonya pada orang sekitar, terlebih pada bawahannya. Dan jangan lupa ikrarnya untuk tidak menyentuh rekan kerja. Makanya ia merasa heran dengan sikapnya pada Calvin tadi. " _Omega_ verse?"

Ryuuga pun terpaksa melakukan solo-play untuk menentramkan miliknya. Setelah itu, ia meraih laptop dengan sisa tenaga dan mencari informasi mengenai _Omega_ verse. Matanya membelalak seketika membaca deretan huruf yang membentuk kalimat informasi. Lalu senyum diagonal terpampang misterius di wajah arogannya. "Sou ka..."

Sementara itu, Calvin yang sudah berada di dalam kamarnya segera meminum _supressan_ yang ia bawa. ia berharap _supressan_ yang ia minum bisa menekan pheromon dan _heat_ nya selama ia bertugas. "hhh... bagaimana bisa Ryuuga-sama tak mengetahui tentang _heat_ dan yang lainnya?" gumamnya.  
Tak mau lebih terbebani dengan pikiran lainnya Calvin memilih untuk mandi dengan air hangat. setelah beberapa menit ia menenangkan dirinya di bawah guyuran air hangat, pria _blonde_ itu memilih untuk beristirahat dan pergi ke dunia mimpi.

**-o0o-**

Alarm di hp Calvin berbunyi, dengan erangan pelan ia mengambil hpnya dan mematikan alarm itu. Melihat jam yang ada di hp telah menunjukan pukul 05.00, ah dia baru tertidur selama 2,5 jam kalau tidak salah hitung. "Ukh, selamat datang di hari baru... semoga _supressan_ nya bisa bertahan lama..." gumamnya.

Calvin dengan cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap, sebelum turun ke bawah ia meminum kembali _supressan-_ nya. Dengan telaten ia membuat sarapan untuknya dan sang tuan muda, susu dan kopi, _bacon_ dan _egg_ , ditambah roti.

Ryuuga baru saja selesai mandi saat ia mencium bau lezat bacon. Daging babi asap itu sungguh menggugah seleranya. Ia pun segera turun ke bawah. "Humm, baguslah," demikian respon nya ketika melihat hidangan tersedia di meja hasil kreasi Calvin. "Ayo makan bersama. Setelah ini kita langsung berangkat."

Ryuuga segera menarik kursi untuknya dan duduk siap melahap sarapannya. Baru kali ini ia dibuatkan sarapan oleh orang lain. Sang sekretaris genit itu seringnya hanya membawa sarapan instan, beli di jalan.  Tak lama saat mereka sedang makan, terdengar bel pintu depan. Namun, Ryuuga tak menggubris nya. Tapi karena bel terus berbunyi, mau tak mau ia membukanya. Ternyata si sekretaris.

"Hari ini kau tak usah ikut ke Nagoya, dan tak perlu datang ke kantor lagi. Surat pemecatanmu sudah aku _fax_ dan aku sudah lapor ke CEO," ucapnya tegas dan langsung kembali menutup pintu tanpa memberi kesempatan sang (mantan) sekretaris untuk merespon. Bagi Ryuuga, itu pantas.

Calvin yang dari tadi anteng memakan sarapannya hanya menatap kepergian sang bos untuk membuka pintu dengan santai, namun ia juga penasaran siapa yang sejak tadi memencet bel. "Hmm, baru jam segini sudah ada tamu, apa mungkin karyawan lainnya?" gumamnya heran sambil melihat jam di dinding ruang makan.

Tak lama ia mendengar Ryuuga berbicara, ah ternyata sekertaris, eh maksudnya mantan sekertaris yang datang berkunjung. apa dia tak mendapatkan surat pemecatannya sampai-sampai ia berani datang ke rumah Ryuuga? Saking asyiknya menyelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri, Calvin tak menyadari jika Ryuuga sudah ada di depannya sampai ia mendengar suara kursi yang ditarik.

"Ah, dia... untuk apa dia datang lagi ke sini tuan?" tanyanya ingin tahu.  
Ryuuga meraih kopinya, menyesap sedikit lalu merespon Calvin, "Dia biasa ke sini pagi-pagi untuk mengantarkan sarapanku, dan beberapa modus - modus seperti biasanya."

Tentunya Calvin agak mengernyit mendengar kata 'modus' tadi, kan? Ryuuga tidak melebih-lebihkan ucapannya. Semuanya sesuai dengan yang biasa terjadi. Sang (mantan) sekretaris memang hampir tiap pagi datang ke rumahnya untuk mengantarkan makan pagi yang dia beli dari restoran. Lalu menerobos masuk ke dalam dan mencoba berbagai manuver untuk menggoda si _alpha_ ini.

Namun, anehnya secantik dan seseksi apapun wanita itu, Ryuuga tak berminat secuilpun secara seksual. Ia lebih tertarik pada wanita di klub khusus yang biasa melayaninya meski kalah cantik dengan si sekretaris. Mungkin insting _alpha_ nya yang membentengi dia dari predator-predator tak berguna.

"Aku selesai," Ryuuga pun meletakkan lap makannya setelah piring dan cangkirnya kosong semua. "Aku akan ke atas dan bersiap-siap." Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju lantai atas untuk merapikan diri dan mengambil tas serta koper.

Calvin mengerjapkan kedua matanya mendengar kata 'modus'. memang modus apa yang bisa dilakukan? atau lebih tepatnya ternyata ada juga orang bodoh yang berani ngemodusin _alpha_ seperti Ryuuga. "Hmmmh... aku kira hanya di sinetron cewek modus kayak gitu... ternyata, di dunia nyata ada juga ya.." gumamnya _sweatdrop_.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya Calvin dengan cekatan membereskan sampai bersih dan rapi. Setelah itu ia kembali ke kamar, merapikan kamar yang sudah ia pakai dan kembali keluar sambil membawa koper dan tas kantornya.

" _Are_ , Ryuuga-sama belum ada di ruang tamu.... " gumamnya melihat sekeliling. Sambil menunggu sang bos datang Calvin memainkan _smartphone_ -nya. Ia melihat jadwal mereka selama di luarr kota sambil memperkirakan apakah _supressan-_ nya cukup atau tidak.

"Menungguku?" Ryuuga pun muncul sambil menggeret kopernya keluar kamar, dan tak lama terdengar mobil di depan rumah, menandakan sang sopir telah menyiapkan transportasi untuk tuannya.

"Ayo," Ryuuga berjalan lebih dulu ke depan dan menyerahkan koper pada sopir untuk diletakkan dalam bagasi. Demikian juga koper Calvin. Setelah ia mengunci pintu depan dan menyetel password pada gerbang besinya, mereka pun dibawa meluncur ke jalanan, tepatnya menuju stasiun.

Ryuuga biasa menggunakan _bullet train_ untuk perjalanan bisnis ketimbang memakai mobil pribadi. Itu karena kereta lebih nyaman dan leluasa. Apalagi jenis kereta paling mahal di Jepang tersebut.

Sesampai di stasiun, semua sudah siap dan Ryuuga tinggal duduk di gerbongnya. Ia sengaja memesan gerbong khusus agar lebih bebas mondar-mandir.

Calvin hanya diam dan mengkuti Ryuuga tanpa banyak bertanya, karena bagaimana pun ia baru sampai di Jepang beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi, ia belum tahu dan hapal betul tentang Jepang. Meski, ia sudah fasih mengucapkan bahasanya.

Calvin kini duduk di bangku di samping Ryuuga, ia membuka laptopnya memeriksa kembali file-file penting agar bisa memenangkan tender penting nanti. "Ryuuga-sama.... jika dilihat dari data yang kita miliki kemungkinan mendapatkan tender ini cukup besar ...." lapornya tenang.

Calvin mematikan kembali laptopnya setelah selesai mengecek semuanya. ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah buku catatan. Ia mengecek kembali jadwal meminum pilnya. Masih lama dari jadwal, maka ia pun hanya menghela nafas perlahan. 'Semoga semua berjalan dengan lancar...' batinnya.

Ryuuga melirik ke Calvin. "Kau merasa demikian? Baguslah. Aku butuh orang-orang yang bisa aku andalkan," Sang Direktur sedang memeriksa beberapa berkas mengenai tender yang akan mereka perjuangkan nantinya. Matanya sibuk meneliti dan menganalisa.

"Calvin," ia pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan melepas kacamata sambil menoleh ke pria _blonde_ di sebelah. "Aku sudah membuat keputusan baru." Ryuuga menatap tajam bule itu. "Kau kuangkat sebagai sekretaris baru untukku menggantikan Hinata. Nanti CEO akan aku beritahu ini. Beliau takkan menolak keputusanku."

Ryuuga memang membutuhkan sosok yang kompeten untuk mendampingi kerjanya. Hinata memang kompeten, namun sisi negatif wanita itu cukup mengganggu bagi Ryuuga. Terlebih setelah adanya _mark up_ angka pada beberapa file penting. Itu tidak bisa ditolerir lagi karena perusahaan merugi cukup banyak meski tidak begitu fatal.

Ryuuga geram, merasa kecolongan. Dia merasa tertampar harga dirinya. Dia sosok perfeksionis justru dikhianati oleh orang kepercayaannya. Sungguh sebuah tamparan keras baginya.

Calvin yang dari tadi sibuk melihat keluar jendela langsung menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Ryuuga. Ia menatap sang bos dengan wajah kaget dan heran. bagaimanapun ia baru saja dipindahkan, tapi tiba-tiba diangkat jadi sekertaris pribadinya.

"Eh aku? kenapa? bukankah masih cukup banyak karyawan lain yang sudah lebih dulu bekerja dengan anda dan lebih berkompeten dariku?" tanya benar-benar tak mengerti dengan keputusan sang bos. Calvin menunggu jawaban sang bos yang masih saja fokus kepada map laporan dan kertas-kertas lainnya. "Ryuuga-sama.... apa anda yakin? saya tidak mau ada masalah dikemudian hari..." Calvin benar-benar merasa belum yakin dengan keputusan bosnya itu.

Ryuuga balas menatap pria _blonde_ di sampingnya. "Apa aku terlihat bercanda, Calv?" Sebuah tatapan tajam menghujam manik cerah Calvin tentu sudah menjawab semua keraguan bule itu, kan?

"Bantu aku tangani urusan tender nanti, siapkan semua berkas yang diperlukan, segera bundle file dan lampiran sebanyak jumlah orang yang akan kita temui nanti." Ryuuga memberikan titah ke sekretaris barunya. Kali ini ia berharap banyak di waktu yang sempit ini. Entah kenapa, instingnya menuntun agar dia memilih Calvin dibanding siapapun.

Tak berapa lama, _bullet train_ sudah hampir sampai di stasiun Nagoya. "Calv, jangan jauh-jauh dariku," ucapnya seraya bersiap - siap dan mengemasi kertas-kertas kerjanya di atas pangkuan. "Jangan kecewakan aku, Calv. Mengerti?"

Calvin menggelengkan kepalanya,"Ehm tidak, anda tidak bercanda... baiklah. terima kasih atas kepercayaan dari anda Ryuuga-sama," ucapnya diakhiri senyuman tipis.

Calvin mengangguk dan menatap Ryuuga dengan tatapan yakin,"tentu Ryuuga-sama, saya akan membantu dalam tender nanti..." Calvin berdoa dalam hati agar nanti tidak ada masalah yang terjadi.

Mereka kini sedang bersiap akan turun dari _bullet train_ , Calvin sudah memasukan semua map dan barang-barang lainnya ke dalam tas. ketika itu ia menatap Ryuuga ketika pria itu memintanya agar tak jauh darinya.

"Umh, baiklah saya tidak akan jauh-jauh dari anda... dan tentu saja, saya akan berusaha yang terbaik agar tidak mengecewakan anda..." Calvin tersenyum menatap Ryuuga, entah kenapa ia merasakan desiran aneh yang timbul dalam dadanya. Namun, ia mengabaikan hal itu.

Begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki di stasiun Nagoya, Ryuuga berjalan cepat mencari taksi. Para anak buahnya mengikuti dengan taksi lainnya. Hanya Calvin saja yang ia ajak ke taksinya, sedangkan empat pegawai lainnya dalam taksi berbeda menuju ke hotel yang telah dipesan perusahaan demi keperluan bisnis kali ini. Sebuah hotel yang memiliki onsen.

"Nanti jangan lupa minta menu makan siang serba ikan. Hari ini aku sedang malas dengan daging. Dan sake dua botol. Ingat-ingat itu," ucapnya pada Calvin. Si _alpha_ ini termasuk penyuka ikan dan segala _seafood_.

"Ikan? ah baiklah semua jenis ikan ne Ryuuga-sama..." ucapnya sambil mengambil buku agendanya untuk mencatat keinginan sang tuan agar ia tak lupa. Tak lama kemudian taksi yang mereka tumpangi sudah sampai di hotel tempat mereka menginap sekaligus melakukan transaksi. Calvin turun dari taksi setelah sang bos turun.

"Ryuuga-sama anda silahkan ke kamar lebih dulu, saya akan memesankan makanan anda ke pihak restoran hotel... permisi." ucapnya sambil membungkuk sopan. lalu ia berlalu pergi menuju restran mewah yang ada di hotel itu.

"Ummhh," gumam Ryuuga menjawab sekretaris barunya. Lalu ia pun melangkah ke resepsionis, meminta kunci untuknya. Pegawai yang lain juga mengikuti. Kemudian ia berjalan di depan para anak buah menuju kamar mereka yang dipesan berdekatan. Baru saja ia menggesek kunci ke pintu, terdengar kasak-kusuk dari arah para pegawainya. "Ada apa?" Ryuuga pun urung masuk ke kamarnya.

Para pegawainya seketika membisu dan beberapa tertunduk. Kesan takut jelas terlihat. Siapa sih yang tidak gentar bila berhadapan dengan Ryuuga? "Hei, aku ini bertanya. Tak ada yang bersedia menjawab, humm?" Ryuuga menatap satu-satu pegawainya.

"Ano..." akhirnya ada satu yang berani merespon. "Kamar yang ada... tak cukup untuk kami semua."

"Maksudnya?" Ryuuga memicingkan matanya. Apakah ada kesalahan pemesanan kamar?

"Kami semua lima orang dengan pak Calvin. Sedangkan kamar hanya ada dua, dan ranjang hanya ada dua. Jadi--"

"Kalau begitu Calvin tidur di kamarku," potong Ryuuga langsung.

" _Hai_?" mereka yang mendengar jelas kata-kata sang Bos segera kompak melantunkan nada tanya sembari memandang heran ke Ryuuga.

"Kenapa? Kebetulan Calvin adalah sekretaris baruku dan akan lebih mudah diskusi dengannya bila kami satu kamar," jelas Ryuuga. Lalu ia pun masuk ke kamarnya tanpa pedulikan keempat orang yang berdiri terbengong di depan pintu masing-masing.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Ryuuga menelepon Calvin. "Kau tidur sekamar denganku, Calv. Kamarku 707," Usai mengatakan itu, ia pun menyudahi telepon tanpa memberi kesempatan Calvin merespon kalimatnya.

Setelah Ryuuga pergi menuju kamar yang telah dipesan, Calvin dengan sigap pergi ke restoran dan menemui kepala chef di sana. "Tolong untuk makan siang hari ini saya minta berbagai macam ikan, mau itu ikan air tawar atau ikan air asin." pintanya tegas.

Setelah itu Calvin berjalan kembali menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai di mana kamarnya berada, ia ingin segera beristirahat. Berendam di _bath tub_ dan tidur di kasur yang empuk, membuat berjalan lebih cepat.

Tapi belum juga sampai ke lift _handphone_ nya berbunyi, ia mengambilnya dari saku. "Siapa..." ucapannya berhenti ketika nama Ryuuga-lah yang muncul, dengan sigap ia langsung menerimanya.

“Kau tidur sekamar denganku, Calv. Kamarku 707” ucap sang bos, belum sempat ia menjawab Ryuuga menutup teleponnya.

"Tsk, kenapa bisa aku sekamar dengannya? dan aish... iya dia memang bos tapi kan... ah sudahlah, semakin aku memikirkan hal itu, semakin membuat kepalaku pusing..." Calvin dengan cepat masuk ke lift dan menekan tombol lantai ruangannya. Ryuuga baru saja mengganti pakaian resmi dengan yukata hotel ketika Calvin memencet bel. Sang Bos pun melangkah membukakan pintu.

"Hmmhh..." muka seriusnya segera menyapa Calvin. Dan ia pun balik kanan kembali ke ruang sebelumnya, meninggalkan Calvin di depan pintu seolah menyuruh si bule untuk lekas masuk dan tutup segera pintunya.

Ryuuga segera membongkar kopernya, mengeluarkan baju-baju yang akan dipakai selama di kota ini. Besok mereka akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan para pengusaha yang memperebutkan tender besar yang pastinya bakal menguntungkan perusahaan masing-masing bila sampai didapat.

Maka, sore ini mereka bisa bersantai sejenak sebelum pertarungan esoknya. "Sudah kau pesan makanan untukku? Suruh bawa ke kamar saja. Aku malas makan di luar."

Calvin tersentak ketika ia melihat penampilan Ryuuga, ya ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sang bos hanya memakai yukata hotel. ia mengedikan bahunya lalu masuk dengan membawa barang-barangnya.

"Makan siang di kamar? baiklah tunggu sebentar..." ia menelpon dari telepon hotel meminta pihak restoran mengirimnya ke kamar mereka.

"Ryuuga-sama, apa anda sudah mandi? jika sudah saya mau memakai kamar mandinya..." tanya Calvin sambil membongkar dan merapikan barang-barangnya.

Ia menunggu Ryuuga menjawabnya, Calvin sudah merasa jika tubuhnya sudah tak nyaman. efek _supressan_ yang ia minum sudah nampak rupanya.

Tanpa menoleh ke Calvin, Ryuuga menjawab, "Ya, aku sudah mandi. Kau boleh pakai kamar mandinya." Calvin mengambil handuk kecil dan perlengkapan mandinya, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa menoleh ke arah sang bos dan tak menyadari jika pheromonnya mulai menguar kembali. "Kalau begitu saya ijin merefleksi tubuh di kamar mandi Ryuuga-sama..." ucapnya.

Namun, sebuah wangi aneh yang kental kembali menyergap penciuman tuan _alpha_. Dan itu mengakibatkan ia mau tak mau musti menoleh ke Calvin. Tatapannya tajam, dan tangannya refleks terulur mencekal pergelangan Calvin. Ia merasakan hembusan nafas Ryuuga di lehernya. Tubuhnya menengang, memberikan reaksi terhadap hal itu.

"Kau... berbau enak..." ujar Ryuuga sembari menipiskan jarak mereka dan mengendus ke leher Calvin. Hanya mencari sumber bau aneh yang beberapa hari ini menggelitik hidungnya.

"Nghh... Ryu-Ryuuga-sama... hen..tikan... tolong lepaskan saya..." ia menggerakan tangan yang dicekal agar terlepas. Ryuuga seolah kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya begitu mendapat aksi berontak kecil dari Calvin.

Segera ia melepaskan sekretaris barunya. "Ohh. Ya sudah, sana lekas mandi," ucap Ryuuga berusaha mengendalikan diri... juga wibawanya. "Aku tak peduli kau mau refleksi atau apa di dalam sana, pokoknya jangan pingsan. Karena aku tak mau dibuat repot," lanjut Ryuuga terdengar agak _tsundere_. Ia pun memilih duduk di depan tv dan sibuk mencari Chanel yang dianggapnya menarik sebagai upaya menghilangkan bau aneh tadi dari memori otaknya. Menggelitik, namun ia menolak terhanyut.

Calvin yang debaran jantungnya belum berhenti tak menanggapi ucapan Ryuuga. ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. setelah beberapa detik menenangkan diri, ia menyimpan bajunya di gantungan dan mulai mengisi bak dengan air, sambil menunggu bak penuh ia membuka semua bajunya. setelah penuh ia mematikan keran lalu ia mencampur air bak itu dengan air aroma terapi.

"sigh... tenanglah Calvin, semua akan baik-baik saja..." gumamnya sambil masuk ke dalam bak. Ia benar-benar merelaksasi tubuhnya di dalam bak. Setelah 30 menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggosok rambutnya yang basah, ia memakai baju santai, karena hari ini tak ada kegiatan lain.

Di sofa depan televisi, Ryuuga duduk sembari menimbun kertas-kertas pekerjaannya di atas pangkuan. Namun, matanya terpejam. Rupanya ia tertidur saat memeriksa ulang berkas-berkas perusahaan yang akan ia menangkan besok. Dengkuran halus terdengar. Benar halus tak berlebihan layaknya pria lain yang biasa mendengkur. Bahkan kacamatanya saja masih setia bertengger di wajahnya. Ia sungguh kelelahan mengurus tender ini.

Calvin yang melihat keadaan sang bos tersenyum kecil, ia tak menyangka dapat melihat wajah polos sang bos yang biasanya selalu datar. Ia berjalan mendekatinya lalu merapikan berkas-berkas perusahaan, lalu ia melihat kaca mata yang masih bertengger dengan indah di wajah tampan-yah mau tak mau Calvin mengakuinya-di simpannya kaca mata itu di meja.

"Anda bisa berwajah polos juga Ryuuga-sama.... jika sedang tidur kerutan di keningmu hilang..." gumamnya pelan.

Ia berjalan ke lemari dalam kamar itu, sebenarnya lemari itu bukan lemari biasa karena lebih tepat dikatakan ruangan khusus pakaian. Ia melihat ada selimut tambahan di sana. Diambilnya selimut itu, lalu ia kembali ke ruangan di mana Ryuuga tertidur tadi. Dengan perlahan ia menyelimuti tubuh Ryuuga. Kelembutan dan apa yang ia lakukan bukan hanya karena ia adalah sekertarisnya, tapi karena insting _Omega_ nya.

Setelah ia yakin Ryuuga nyaman, ia ke kasur dan mengambil tasnya, ia mengeluarkan dua botol _supressan_ , ia berpikir untuk menambah sedikit dosisnya. "Semoga ini bisa menekan pheromonku ketika masa _heat_ seminggu ini." gumamnya. Ryuuga terjaga tak lama setelah Calvin menyelimuti dirinya. Ia kaget juga mendapati dirinya ada di depan televisi, duduk dan tertidur. Diselimuti, pula! Calvin.  Hanya itu nama yang muncul di benaknya. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu bangkit.

"Calv? Calvin?" panggilnya pada sekretaris baru. Perutnya terasa lapar. Mana tadi makanan yang ia inginkan? Apakah Calvin sudah memesankan? Atau mungkin sudah di antar ke kamar?

"Calv--" dan ia pun menjumpai si _blonde_ di atas kasur. "Sedang apa?" mata Ryuuga menyelidik ke arah botol kecil yang rupanya belum dikembalikan ke tempatnya oleh sang empu. "Apa itu?"

Calvin sedikit tersentak ketika Ryuuga bertanya padanya, pikirannya tadi sedang tak ada di tempat. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, dan dengan tenang memasukannya kembali ke dalam tas. "Bukan apa-apa, hanya vitamin..." bohongnya. Ia menatap ryuuga lalu berdiri di hadapan pria itu,"Emh Ryuuga-sama kenapa memanggilku, apa ada yang harus saya lakukan?" tanyanya sesopan mungkin.

Calvin melihat jam di samping tempat tidur dan ia menyadari jika sekarang sudah jam makan siang. "Ah, saya sudah memesankan makan siang sesuai yang anda inginkan, mungkin sebentar lagi sampai." ucapnya, ia berharap jika Ryuuga tak menanyakan lagi perihal botol obat itu.

Ryuuga hanya memberikan anggukan saja sebagai respon awal kalimat sekretarisnya. "Oke," dan itu respon berikutnya sebelum ia melenggang masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berkemih tanpa mau repot-repot menutup pintunya. Calvin menepuk keningnya pelan melihat Ryuuga yang sengaja tak menutup kamar mandi.

Kenapa? Toh mereka sama-sama pria, bukan? Maka tentunya tak ada masalah mengenai itu, kan? Demikian batin si _megane_. Usai berkemih, Ryuuga kembali ke kamar tidur saat pintu diketuk. Mungkin _room boy_ mengantar pesanan makan siang mereka.

"Kau yang buka, Calv," titahnya sembari ia memeriksa jas miliknya yang sudah ia gantung di lemari untuk dipakai besok.

Mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya dan perintah Ryuuga membuatnya  menghela nafas lalu ia berjalan ke pintu, sebelum membuka ia melihat siapa yang menekan pintu melalu lubang pintu. "hmmm...." Calvin membuka pintunya setelah ia yakin itu adalah pelayan hotel.

"Tolong simpan di meja saja... Dan terima kasih..." ucapnya sambil berjalan masuk.  

Setelah pelayan menyimpan semua pesanan di meja makan pelayan itu kembali keluar dati kamar itu. Ryuuga melangkah menghampiri makanannya. Ia segera duduk, siap menyantap hidangan yang baunya sudah menggugah selera.

"Hei Calv, kau tak ikut makan?" Si bos menoleh ke arah sekretaris pribadinya. Tentu ia juga tidak boleh melupakan Calvin, kan? "Kemari, temani aku makan."

Entah itu sebuah undangan makan atau perintah. Calvin menatap sang bos sebentar, lalu ia berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Nanti saja jika anda sudah selesai makan Ryuuga-sama, saya tidak terbiasa makan bersama al-.. Atasan maksud saya..." ucapnya hampir mengatakan _alpha_.

Si bos mengernyit sejenak. Tadi Calvin akan berkata apa? "Al? Al apa, Calv?" rupanya dia penasaran. Kemudian tangannya menepuk ke kursi di sebelahnya.

"Kalau begitu, temani duduk saja kalau kau tak mau ikut makan," titahnya terdengar memaksa. Ryuuga juga heran kenapa mendadak ia ingin ditemani sang pemuda _blonde_. Apakah ia masih ingin menghirup aroma manis yang ditebarkan tubuh Calvin?

Bagaimana pun, Ryuuga masih berfikir jika aroma itu hanyalah bau alami tubuh Calvin saja, bukan feromon unik dari sang _omega_. Calvin berpikir mencari kata-kata yang tak membuat sang bos semakin penasaran. Dia masih saja berdiri di dekat meja makan, tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Umh bukan apa-apa Ryuuga-sama, ehm..." elaknya tidak menemukan kata lainnya.

Dia menghela nafasnya karena ia tahu, ia tak bisa menghindar lagi. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia duduk di samping sang bos. Ryuuga menyeringai puas karena perintahnya dipatuhi. Matanya mengikuti pergerakan Calvin yang sudi duduk di sebelahnya.

Lalu ia merasa tenteram seketika. Bau itu... samar dan tipis, tapi cukup menggelitik penciuman tuan bos.

Tidak, tidak... Ryuuga tidak terbangkitkan libidonya. Bau itu cuma samar saja karena sudah ditekan obat supresan yang ditelan si _blonde_ sebelumnya. Untung saja kau gerak cepat memakan itu, Calvin.

"Aku suka bau tubuhmu," Tanpa basa-basi, Ryuuga mengatakannya tak peduli apakah reaksi Calvin.

"Makanya aku ingin kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku," imbuh Ryuuga. Kemudian ia menyibukkan diri melahap makan siangnya.

Calvin terbatuk seketika mendengar ucapan spontan sang bos. Entah mengapa wajahnya memerah dan hatinya berdegup tak karuan. ada apa dengan dirinya? apa tiba-tiba supresan itu memberikannya efek samping lain pada tubuhnya? mana mungkin.

'Sepertinya nanti aku harus mengecek tubuhku ke dokter.' batinnya. Calvin menghela nafas dan menatap Ryuuga yang sedang makan.

"Anda sangat suka _seafood_ ne Ryuuga-sama..." gumamnya heran.

Teralihkan oleh pertanyaan Calvin, Ryuuga pun menyahut, "Ya, aku suka _seafood_ karena kandungan gizinya. Dan ibuku konon banyak makan _seafood_ saat mengandung diriku, maka tak heran otakku secerdas sekarang."

Ryuuga memang seorang _alpha_ yang penuh percaya diri. Ia tak segan-segan memuji dirinya sendiri jika dirasa itu memang sebuah kenyataan.

"Memangnya kau tak suka _seafood_ , Calv?" kali ini Ryuuga sambil menoleh sejenak ke sekretarisnya.

Kok mendadak Ryuuga merasa wajah Calvin terlihat cantik? Apakah _blonde_ di sampingnya ini dari awal memang cantik dan dia tak menyadari?

Tiba-tiba ada dorongan aneh dari dalam diri Ryuuga. Namun karena pride yang ia junjung tinggi, ia mati-matian menghalau segala pikiran kotor akan Calvin.

Ia masih memegang teguh sumpahnya untuk tidak menyentuh rekan kerjanya. Calvin tersenyum, ia mulai merasa nyaman dan aman jika berada di sisi Ryuuga, ia mengedikan bahunya, sambil tangannya mengambil cangkir dan teko air teh. ia mengisi cangkir itu dengan teh yang ada di teko.

"Aku suka, hanya saja tidak semua _seafood_ aku suka.. hanya sejenis udang, kerang, dan gurita saja..... apa kau suka teh Ryuuga-sama?" Calvin balik bertanya pada pria di sebelahnya itu. Calvin merasa semua akan baik-baik saja, ia memberikan cangkir teh itu ke Ryuuga. sementara dirinya kembali duduk tenang di samping pria itu.

"Tentu saja," Ryuuga menerima cangkir dari Calvin dan menyeruput sedikit isinya.  "Sebagai orang Jepang, pastilah aku menyukai teh. Dan kuharap kau bisa menyeduhkan teh yang sedap untukku kapanpun aku mau," lanjutnya sebelum mulai makan lagi.

"Malam ini temani aku ke onsen hotel. Aku butuh berendam sebelum pertempuran besok." Tak lama, makanan Ryuuga sudah tandas tak bersisa. Ia mendorong piringnya menjauh agar bisa mengambil cangkir tehnya untuk ia nikmati kembali sebelum dingin.

Onsen? Calvin mengernyitkan keningnya, ia belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya berendam dan menenangkan diri di onsen. Apakah sama dengan dirinya ketika berendam di _bath tub_?

"Onsen? baiklah Ryuuga-sama. Lagi pula saya belum pernah berendam di onsen.. ah itu pasti menyenangkan, orang-orang yang saya kenal mengatakan jika saya harus merasakan berendam di onsen.." ucapnya semangat dan tanpa ia sadari ia tersenyum tulus. "ah dan untuk teh yang anda minta saya akan berusaha membuatnya sebaik mungkin." ucapnya riang.

"Humm," demikian sahutan Ryuuga. Ia memaklumi Calvin belum pernah merasakan onsen karena pastinya ini kunjungan pertama kali si bule itu ke Jepang, kan?

"Aku jamin kau akan menyukainya."

**-o0o-**

Malamnya, ia beserta Calvin melangkah ke area onsen _outdoor_ yang disediakan pihak hotel. Sedangkan karyawan lainnya ia bebaskan pergi ke manapun asalkan bertanggung jawab dan besok tidak terlambat berkumpul dengannya di mobil yang disediakan khusus untuk keperluan pekerjaan mereka.

"Lepas semua bajumu, Calv. Kau harus benar-benar telanjang bila masuk ke onsen. Kalau kau malu, lilitkan saja handuk kecil itu di pinggang," ucap Ryuuga sembari melucuti armor kainnya satu persatu di ruang ganti tanpa merasa risih.

Ryuuga membiarkan otot-otot jantan di sekujur tubuhnya terekspos bebas. Well, badan Ryuuga tentu saja atletis karena ia rutin fitnes seminggu tiga kali.  
Hanya segelintir saja orang kantornya yang mengetahui keindahan pahatan tubuh Ryuuga. Tubuh seorang _alpha male_ yang nyaris sempurna lekuk-lekuknya.

Membuka semua bajunya di depan Ryuuga? Membuat wajah sang sekertaris baru itu memerah bagai tomat atau kepiting rebus yang matang. Calvin berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang sedikit panik, dia bukannya tak memiliki badan yang bagus, tapi dia hanya malu dan tidak terbiasa. Namun, ketika ia diberitahu jika ia boleh memakai handuk kecil untuk menutupi bagian paling pribadinya ia sedikit lega.

"Baiklah... tunggu sebentar Ryuuga-sama.." ucapnya sambil membuka semua pakaiannya satu persatu. setelah beberapa menit akhirnya terlihatlah tubuhnya. Kulitnya yang putih mulus seperti susu, tubuhnya memang tidak memiliki _six pack_ , tapi bukan berarti ia tak memiliki otot. tubuhnya masih tetap berotot bak model.

Ia mengambil handuk dan melilitkannya di pinggang menutupi bagiannya yang paling privasi. "Apakah onsen ini hanya akan ada kita berdua saja atau ada orang lain Ryuuga-sama?"

Ryuuga melirik ke Calvin yang telah mendatanginya sembari melilitkan handuk kecil pada pinggang. Sementara sang _alpha_ ini santai bertelanjang bulat tanpa risih. Mungkin level percaya diri seorang _alpha_ itu memang super di atas 'kasta' apapun.

"Sepertinya ini onsen untuk para tamu hotel saja. Dan kuharap hanya kita berdua saja yang saat ini berendam di sini," pungkas Ryuuga meluncurkan kalimat ambigu yang bisa bermakna bias.

Namun, tak mau terlalu lama menunggu reaksi Calvin, Ryuuga pun mencekal pergelangan tangan kiri Calvin dan menarik pemuda blonde itu ke kolam.

"Duduk saja santai di lantai kolam. Airnya sangat hangat dan nyaman. Kurasa ini pas di cuaca sedingin ini." Ryuuga sudah menjejakkan pantatnya di sebelah Calvin, duduk tenang di kolam sembari menikmati air hangat yang ada.

Namun, baru saja lima menit mereka berendam, masuklah segerombolan pria seusia Ryuuga ke area kolam.

"Ceh!" Entah kenapa, Ryuuga merasa tak suka dengan kehadiran mereka. Ia seperti merasa terancam dan tersaingi. Insting _alpha_ kah? Calvin belum sempat memprotes apa yang dilakukan Ryuuga sampai ia kini sudah duduk dan berendam di samping sang bos muda itu. bukan hanya itu, jarak mereka sangat dekat membuat Calvin serba salah.

Ia berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya ketika lima orang pria masuk dan ikut berendam bersama mereka. Calvin merasa tidak nyaman berada di antara pria. dari baunya ia mencium jika tiga dari mereka adalah _alpha_ , dan dua lagi _beta_.

"Ryuuga-sama... " belum lagi Calvin mengutarakan pikirannya salah satu _alpha_ yang ternyata lawan dari perusahaan Ryuuga menatap dan menggodanya.

"Wah wah lihatlah sang bos muda ternyata.. dan kau?" pria bersurai coklat tua menatap Calvin dengan tatapan lapar.

"Kudengar ia sekertaris barunya bos," ucap pria- _beta_ -di sebelahnya.

"Ah.. sekertaris baru ternyata.. dan dari baunya..-snif snif-... dia adalah _omega_ yang masih murni... " ucapnya diakhiri senyuman licik.

"Hei.. hei..." Ryuuga segera mengamankan Calvin dengan cara menariknya dan memposisikan Calvin di belakang punggung. "Tak bisakah orang berkedudukan tinggi seperti kalian bisa lebih sopan pada pegawai orang lain?" sarkas Ryuuga secara halus.

"Hahaha!" salah satu _alpha_ tertawa lepas. "Kenapa, bos Ryuuga? Kami hanya sedang-- memuji pegawaimu saja. Apa itu salah?"

“Kami hanya ingin berkenalan dengan blonde manis ini, tuan Ryuuga," timpal yang lainnya seraya menjulurkan tangan akan menggapai Calvin.

"Hei!" Ryuuga lekas saja menampik kasar tangan tersebut. "Beginikah kelakuan kalian yang sesungguhnya? Sungguh rendah sekali?" ejek Ryuuga tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi. Ia merasa dirinya juga pride sebagai pria sudah diinjak seenaknya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, kolam itu pun telah menjadi ajang perkelahian tiga lawan satu, dan ketika Ryuuga sedang meladeni dua _alpha_ yang menyerangnya, sati _alpha_ lainnya sudah menguasai Calvin. _Alpha_ itu berusaha untuk menggigit leher Calvin selain merayapkan tangan menggerayangi tubuh si blonde.

Calvin terkejut ketika salah satu _alpha_ itu mulai menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitifnya, bahkan berusaha menggigit lehernya. dia mendorong tubuh _alpha_ itu dan menatapnya galak, meskipun begitu _alpha_ itu kembali menyerang Calvin.

"Hei, hentikan! aku bukan _omega_ yang bisa seenaknya kau jamah brengsek!" kesalnya. hilang sudah keformalan yang biasa ia tunjukan.

Calvin berdiri dan kembali mendorong pria itu, menginjak kaki _alpha_ itu. 'sepertinya supressan yang kumakan masih bisa menahan _heat_ -ku....' batinnya. Tapi, tubuhnya mulai mengkhianati pikirannya, _heat_ -nya mulai kembali muncul. membuat tubuhnya mengeluarkan pheromon yang membuat semua _alpha_ semakin liar. Calvin membulatkan kedua matanya, panik.

"Ryuuga-sama... a-ayo kita keluar saja dari sini, su-sudah tidak aman.." ucapnya dengan bibir mulai bergetar. tangannya mencengkram lengan Ryuuga cukup erat.

Ryuuga tampaknya setuju pada usul Calvin. Maka setelah ia menendang salah satu _alpha_ yang berniat maju, mereka pun lekas keluar dari kolam, menyambar baju mereka dan mengenakan seadanya kimono tipis yang disediakan pemakai onsen.

Beruntunglah dua _beta_ segera menahan ketiga temannya yang menggila, sehingga Ryuuga dan Calvin sukses kembali ke kamar mereka tanpa dikejar. Sesampainya di kamar, Ryuuga sampai terengah dan melemparkan bajunya secara sembarangan ke sofa dan lekas mencari minuman dingin di lemari es.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu?! Makhluk-makhluk barbar yang tak punya otak atau apa?!" Ryuuga tentunya masih kesal akan kelakuan rival-rival kerjanya tadi. Ia tak mengira tiga direktur berpengaruh di perusahaan lawan ternyata bertingkah rendahan begitu.

"Calv, kau tak apa?" Ryuuga pun bergerak mendekat ke Calvin. Ia menggapai rahang si blonde dengan maksud menenangkan bawahannya yang baru saja diserang makhluk gila nan barbar. Tapi--bau ini lagi... wangi, sedap, dan manis...

"Calv..." mata Ryuuga mulai berkabut aneh. Tatapannya satu memandang Calvin. Bau itu kian pekat menguasai penciuman Ryuuga, memerangkap tuan besar pada gairah aneh yang menggedor kalbunya. Ada apa ini? Dan tak terasa sebuah ciuman telah melabuh pada bibir kenyal Calvin. Ya ampun, bos Ryuuga... apa yang terjadi padamu?!

Calvin kini masih berdiri di depan _TV_ kamar hotelnya, ia masih merasa panik dan bergetar. Antara takut dan menahan rasa panas di tubuhnya. Ia menundukan kepala menatap lantai, sementara kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol emosinya kini, ia bahkan tak menyadari Ryuuga yang mendekat dan bertanya padanya. Pria blonde itu tersentak dan menatap kedua mata Ryuuga yang memancarkan nafsu _alpha_. Belum sempat ia mendorong Ryuuga bibirnya sudah terperangkap ke dalam pangutan bibir _alpha_.

"Mmmhn... hh.. Ryuu...ga-sama..." erangnya merasakan ciuman dari sang _alpha_. Tangan yang awalnya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri kini beralih meremas kimono tipis sang _alpha_.

Ia mendorong tubuh Ryuuga, dan berjalan mundur menjauhi Ryuuga dengan tatapan takut pada sang _alpha_. "Ryuuga-sama, sadarlah kau hanya terpengaruh oleh pheromonku...." ucapnya menahan semua rasa yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

Tubuhnya yang sudah dalam tahap tak dapat menahan masa _heat_ -nya, membuatnya lemah. Bagaimana pun sudah sepuluh tahun sejak pertama kali ia mengalami _heat_ , tubuhnya sama sekali tidak tersentuh oleh _alpha_ mana pun. membuat tubuhnya sendiri berteriak untuk disentuh _alpha_.

Calvin dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam sudah merasakan ingin mate dengan sang boss, tapi sisi lainnya ia tak mau melakukan _mating_ hanya karena masa _heat_ atau nafsu saja. membuat dirinya dalam masa dilema.

.

Akankah terjadi sesuatu setelah ini? Atau Ryuuga berhasil mengendalikan dirinya lagi? Akankah Calvin bisa selamat dari kondisinya itu? Jawabannya hanya akan muncul pada episode atau chapter selanjutnya.

 

**TSUZUKU \\(^O^)/......\\(O3O)/**

**Author's Note:**

> Astia Aoi: Holaaaaaa sebelumnya halooo saya adalah author ff yang masih harus banyak belajar, author aneh bin gaje, author yg bikin ffnya sesuai mood dan sikon (situasi dan kondisi)*dibantai. Makasih udah baca ff Original aku dan partner authorku. Dia Niichan/kakak/oppa/senpai ku di dunia maya XD. Aku buatnya dari Roleplay lalu dijadiin FF. Biar gampang nyatuin ide dan alurnya... mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun... kami menerima kritik dan saran... tapi Flame kayaknya enggak, kagak penting :v.
> 
> Nathan Ryuu: Yahooii readers yang pada cakep2 semua /eaaakkk/.. Ane bisa dibilang author FF ato orific dah. Author mesum pake banget yang demen bikin FF ma orific enaena di genre apapun (yaoi, hentai or yuri). Silahkan baca hasil kemesuman ane, dan sankyuu kalau kalian suka dan menantikan kemesuman selanjutnya dari ane #plak! Di orific/FF OC ini, ane kerjasama dengan adek/imou/dongsaeng/senior ane di dunia pertulisan, terutama dunia roleplay (RPW). Kalo ada bahasa atau keterangan dari ane yang salah, mohon koreksi nya secara baik dan . enjoy! ;")).


End file.
